


Love and Jealousy

by JohnEgbertxDickEXSPURT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actual Murder, Anger, Attempted Murder, Engagement, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnEgbertxDickEXSPURT/pseuds/JohnEgbertxDickEXSPURT
Summary: Love and Jealousy is something we all can relate to. Its even harder when the one you thought was your family betrays you in the worst way.





	1. Character Description

Character Description

John : He is not the sweet, innocent and dimwitted individual you usually see, he is tall dark and handsome, spiked hair in his normal fashion but pointy, black uniform blue accents with black gloves, shoulder spikes; he has three piercing in his left ear and along with his normal comfortable wear it is dark blue with black accent; it’s a lot of black.. He doesn’t really show to much emotion, like his father does. 

Karkat: He is not angry, loud, emotional and boisterous. He is calm and collective, beautiful, with long hair that has a slight curl to it. He still wears red mostly but some pinks and yellows along with some blues. He is very loyal and expects the same loyalty, if not he is very wise and will not hesitate to let it be known of the betrayal. He is sneaky with his punishments.

Vriska: I changed nothing.

Gamzee: Smarter, educated, confident and he has long hair in a very appealing slick back pony tail. He wears ascots with elegantly tailored suites; same Juggalo color and makeup. He is a fierce fighter but also a very smart negotiator. He is married to Tavros.

Tavros: No longer scared, still has the metal legs but only from the upper thigh down. Very confident and sweet, deeply in love with Gamzee and super cute when he’s around. He also wears ascots with tailored suits as well along with the same color scheme.

Sollux: I only changed his confidence by a small amount, still super intelligent, he’s just super nervous around Eridan mostly as they are newlyweds and he was just crowned the new emperor. He is a Japanese, so most of the clothing is between 21st century and rural Japanese style with more gold colors instead.

Eridan: he is basically the same nerd you love but not an asshole, he is very sweet, sexual when it comes to Sollux, he likes to be around him a lot and advise him. He wears the same style as Sollux but more feminine with roughly the same colors.

 Feferi: I didn’t change anything.


	2. Death, Anger, Beauty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saddest tale you ever heard, with the death of ones before

(John tells the story) 

Death, Anger, Beauty.  
When the red queen died it was karkat, only 5 years old at the time who found her and in her last moments she wrote a note to her beloved husband, King Cratious S. Vantas II and her most treasured son, Karkata Cratious Vantas III. Her writing was blurred and smudged with blood but, she wrote it out of love.

The king was devastated and karkat, he had a rage in him I had never seen before. I only knew him through our fathers as he would accompany his father on many a trip to our kingdom. But he was always so quiet because you see even though he was born a boy being born a troll made him have two genders and he could choose how to dress, talk, and wear but he had to choose whether to be a full fledge female troll which can carry and feed young, or a male troll which could also carry but not feed young and so he chose the male status. He would one day bare children and raise them with his partner; but this was something different, he did not get to choose if his mother lived or died, he did not get to choose to see her in the morning again, hug her or even say I love you one last time, no he found her dead and when he came to the funeral I never knew anyone who could cry and look absolutely emotionless but I saw it, the anger in his eyes and in his bleeding fist.

“We are here to honor our great and beautiful queen, Agaria Analle Vantas, she was sadly taken from us, her people, and husband, King Vantas II along with their young son, Prince Vantas III” the preacher spoke.

“She has left a note to read allowed to her husband and son” the preacher said and began to read

“My dearest husband, I never thought this day would come so soon, only a short time with you and I have to go. I will miss you my love, your smile and loving embrace, you gave me what I always wanted, my miracle child, my sweet Karkat. I thank you on this day for giving me him, take care of him and do not worry, find happiness again I beg you, he needs a mother even if I am not there for him. Karkat, my sweet baby, my precious miracle child, I know you are angry and sad mommy isn’t here but do not be this way, find love, and happiness, find yourself first. Mommy will be watching over you always and I know its sad, and sometimes hard but I can tell you that the hardest part of this is leaving you. I love you more than anything in this life, and I’ll miss you more than anyone in this life.

Goodbye my loves, be good  
Agaria Vantas”

When they had put her in the ground, I walked up to him. I know the pain and the sorrow of not having a mother as my own mother perished when I was but two years of age.

“Karkat” I spoke  
“John” he said in a whisper  
“What do you need me to do for you?” I asked him  
“I would like you to take me home, I am leaving soon” he replied, and I was astonished.  
“Where are you going?” I asked him, hoping he would tell me, and he did, slowly  
“I have decided to go away to school so I may quell this anger and hurt in me” he looked up at me with those fire eyes that I absolutely fell in love with the first time we met.  
“Will you wait for me john?” he asked, and I was surprised but I knew, he was in love with me as I was with him even though I had never spoke it to him in our few years together  
“Yes karkat, I will wait for you to return here, by my side” I replied  
“Well then it is set, write to me soon as I shall return in 12 years’ time, to you” he said with tears in his eyes. I agreed, and we embraced, I then took him to his home and watched him leave me for a while. While he was away at school, I decided to start my training early, I would be king soon and I planned to have karkat by my side as my queen as to unite our two kingdoms. I received his first letter after a year as I thought he had forgotten me but I was mistaken. His letter was written in red with a red envelope, it smelled just like him; cherry blossoms and the sun.

“Dear john,  
How are you, I am sorry for writing to you a year late, but I had to control my anger first, I am doing better even though I miss my mother desperately. I know you can sympathize with me as you have lost your own mother. Tell me how you have been, I have been well enough, I’ve grown my hair out is down to my middle back now and I am taller albeit only by a little. I miss you John, I am thinking of you, I do hope you started training early as I did as well. Write soon.  
Forever yours,   
Karkata C. Vantas III”   
I enjoyed his letter as he was writing true to himself and me at the same time, he was honest in his feelings of me and his mother, I was very touched and eager to write him in return. I was finishing up my training for the day and would be writing to him when again I received another letter but this time it was not from my beloved karkat. You see within a year of the late queens’ death the king found a new wife, and she had already had a daughter, Vriska Vacalie Serket, her mother became a duchess and she a princess. The duchess was kind and sweet, loving karkat and Vriska equally, but she was jealous and when she found out that karkat and I were starting to write to each other she grew angry and began to write to me just to upset him in the hopes I would write to her.  
“Dearest John,  
Hello john, I havJe missed you. I do hope you have missed me as well, soon enough we will see each other again soon. Maybe you could send me flowers and some chocolates along with your letter that way I know your thinking of me. When I present at the royal presentation ball will you dance with me. If you dance with me then we could announce we are courting. Oh, how joyous that would be! Then how jealous karkat would be…oh happy everyone would be with me and you. write to me soon john.  
Your soon to be,  
Vriska V. Serket”  
I was not writing to her, and I wasn’t interested in her at all, I would be trashing this letter and getting ready to resume my current training. Before long I would be a master in martial arts, sword fighting, hand to hand and stealth. I was ready for my presentation day at the royal, and karats’ as well, he would be beautiful; like his mother was when we were young. I couldn’t wait to see what the future held for us.

During my training, I received countless letters from him and unfortunately countless letters from her as well. It was easy to ignore her because I never really read any of her letters, I did send one reply though and it was not the least bit nice or romantic in any format. I was interested in karkat and would be sending a letter to her to stop these impromptu advances forthwith.

“Dear Miss Serket,  
Please do not take this the wrong way but I do not and will not harbor any romantic feelings towards. I only see you as a colleague and diplomatic friend. I request you stop these letters of adoration and declaration of affection as I am not interested, nor will I be with these incessant letters you keep sending. Henceforth I expect you to act more lady like and civil towards your coming of age and do not speak of karkat in such ill of tongue. This will be my only reply and my only warning.

Respectfully,   
Prince Johnathan Cornelius Egbert III”

~Elsewhere in the Red Kingdom~  
Vriska wasn’t happy to say the least; furious was more like it. She screamed, threw things, and cursed which was very un-lady like. When confronted about her tantrum she cried to her mother and pleaded that she request the King of Blue to have his son respond to her letters and not karats as he wasn’t even a real princess. Vriskas’ mother wasn’t to pleased with the allegations of her only daughter.   
“What has gotten into you!?” the duchess said  
“Mother please! I am the true princess! Why can’t he see I am the one he needs?!!” she screamed  
“Vriska! He is crowned prince and he can choose who he replies to, courts or even talk to!” she replied in a huff “You do not get to tell a crowned prince what he should or shouldn’t do” she told her daughter  
Vriska did not want to listen but came up with her own resolve for the dismissal ((he feels sorry for him that’s all; nothing but pure pity not even real love or affection)) she had thought, and it seemed reasonable to her instead of seeing that I didn’t harbor affection for her but for her step brother karkat. I wasn’t going to feed her delusional state and chose to ignore her. She continued this for some time until I was to return from my official graduation. Her mindset was working on only her own jealousy. This would not be the last time I have to deal with such illegality towards him.

End Chapter 1

Tell me in the comments what you liked or didn’t like!  
Thanks again.


End file.
